


Segregated

by theprophecysaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, African American, Black Reader, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II, semblance of the soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: Set in the 1930-1940s before the events of The First Avenger.Steve has one friend other than Bucky, and her presence changes the dynamic. It still has the potential to be positive, but with the war overseas and the war at home, it's still anyones guess.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. The Usual Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying and pasting this from tumblr so I hope there isn't any formatting errors. Also I had absolutely no idea what subtlety was when I originally wrote this...I will...attempt to fix that going forward//  
> This is obviously just the first part, a small introduction. Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3  
> Warnings: Racial slurs used near the end.

“She’s really cool Buck. I’m telling you.” Steve grinned a bit as he walked down the street, his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets.

“I just can’t believe you made a friend besides me.” Bucky laughed, smoothing his hair back into place after the cold November wind messed it up. “And a girl no less? How did that happen?”

“Some bullies were messing with her. I couldn’t stand by and let that happen.” Steve replied with a small huff. The memory passed through his head, evidenced clearly by his furrowed brows and tight-lipped expression.

“Of course you couldn’t. You’re always picking a fight with someone, even if it’s not your fight to pick.” Bucky responded, slapping a heavy hand on Steve’s small shoulder causing him to sway a bit. They walked down the street, passing by others, all hurrying off to wherever they needed to go. As they strolled along, Bucky allowed himself to wander a bit. Everyone around them seemed to be in such a rush. Bucky looked at some girls walking in the opposite direction, flashing them all a small grin. He mentally patted himself on the back when he saw their faces redden and heard their giggles as he passed.

“Oh. There she is. Hey (Y/N)!” Steve called, waving. Bucky turned his attention back towards his friend. He followed his eyes to see a girl sitting on a bench, looking up from her book. A bright smile appeared on her face as her eyes landed on Steve. She closed the book and stood up, meeting Steve and Bucky.

“Hey Steve.” She greeted. She held her book close to her chest, and smoothed out her skirt quickly.

“Hi (Y/N).” He smiled, looking over the girl. He looked over at Bucky when he saw her eyes wander over to him, “This is my friend James,” Bucky stopped and looked down at Steve. He knew Steve was polite and proper when he needed to be, but he just wasn’t use to Steve calling him by his first name, which was evident by the look on his face, “Or well… I mean I call him Bucky.”

“Hello James.” (Y/N) said, holding out her hand to him. He smirked, taking her hand gently, placing a soft kiss on the back.

“Hello there Doll.” He responded. Steve chuckled to himself, shaking his head at his friend’s usual antics.

“My name is (Y/N).” She corrected, pulling her hand back. Bucky’s face contorted into a confused expression.

“Not the usual reaction I get.” Bucky thought.

“So, (Y/N) how has school been going?” Steve asked. (Y/N) ushered them back over to the bench she was sitting at, trying to get out of people’s way. Steve and Bucky sat on opposite sides of (Y/N).

“Oh just about as good as it possibly could get for me.” (Y/N) hummed before her face fell into a look of distaste. “All except for that nasty professor. Ya know I don’t like speakin’ bad about people but…” Her voice trailed off into a low groan before she shook her head.

“The same professor thats been giving you grief over everything?” Steve clarified, “Why don’t you just stand up to him? Tell him he’s being unreasonable.”

“Oh Steve, ya know I can’t do that.” (Y/N) groaned. She gave him a knowing looking, and he nodded slowly.

“Right. Sorry. I didn’t-” Steve began.

“Oh Steve, don’t you worry ‘bout it.” (Y/N) interjected. She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Bucky was off to the side, watching the two interact. He was happy and also hopelessly confused. He loved that his friend was getting along with someone, instead of picking a fight or being too shy, but at the same time, it was also sort of weird to see him talk so comfortably with someone who wasn’t his mother. “Anyway, when you gon’ tell me bout your friend here?” (Y/N) turned her attention back towards Bucky.

“I’m sure he can talk for himself. He’s never been the shy type.” Steve said. Bucky shot him a small glare.

“Oh, I got that. Shy ain’t exactly the vibe you give off.” (Y/N) laughed. Bucky could feel his stomach tighten. “So, how are you?”

“Just about as fine as a guy can be around a beautiful girl like yourself.” Bucky smirked, pushing down the feeling that had grown in his stomach.

“Definitely a charmer,” (Y/N) complimented, “Or, well you try to be.” Steve laughed as Bucky blushed a bit. He put on an awkward, forced smile, “I’m just playin’ with you. I bet all the girls love that line.” She elbowed him in his side softly. Bucky chuckled, smoothing his hair back again. She stood up, brushing off her skirt and pulling her coat around her tighter. “Let’s go for a walk. Central Park always looks gorgeous around this time. The trees and all. C’mon.” Steve stood up, followed by Bucky.

Steve and (Y/N) talked as the three of them walked around the park. Bucky noticed (Y/N) going from listening intently to Steve, to her eyes wandering around. Looking at the trees, and sky, and all the people passing by. Every once in a while she would try to pull Bucky into the conversation, asking him about his family or school, but he would try out some line on her, only for it to be thrown in his face somehow. As (Y/N) looked over the pond, Steve pulled Bucky back a little.

“Can you only speak in pick up lines?” Steve jeered, a slight smile on his face.

“Put a sock in it Stevie.” Bucky said, walking past him and back up to (Y/N). Steve followed, still smiling.

They continued to walk but Bucky increasingly noticed other people’s conversations, picking up bits and pieces, “..nasty crow…” “what are they doing with that brownie…” “…nice sapphire…” Bucky recognized the disgusting words, and saw the discomfort on Steve’s face as he heard them all too, but (Y/N) kept walking with the slight smile on her face. He knew she must’ve heard the people calling her such nasty names but she wasn’t responding to it at all.

“Oh my.” (Y/N) exclaimed, breaking through Bucky’s thoughts, “It’s nearly 6. I’ve got to get going, Mama isn’t going to like knowing I got home late. I just know Jim is going to tell her.”

“Jim?” Bucky questioned.

“Oh, he’s my older brother.” (Y/N) clarified. She looked down, counting on her fingers. “It’s probably gonna take me ‘bout three hours to walk home.”

“We’ll walk with you. We live in the same direction.” Steve suggested.

“Oh no. Steve you know you can’t be walking that far.” (Y/N) addressed. Steve pressed his lips together in a thin line and clenched his fists, “I’m sorry, but I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry ‘bout me.” (Y/N) pulled Steve into a small hug. “Nice meetin’ ya James. Hope to see more of you.” Steve waved as she began to walk off.

“Nice meeting you (Y/N).”


	2. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go to Reader’s house to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, still the very early stages, more introduction type stuff. Just wanted to play around with setting, class, and stuff like that. I gave Reader’s family first names just so it’s easier to identify them later on instead of (Reader’s Mother’s First Name) or (Y/M/F/N) since that would be a bit of an eyesore and just doing too much. There still isn’t a lot of buckyxreader, but I’m working up to it. Also I don’t know/expect every chapter to come out daily, but since this is still beginning type stuff, it was a bit easier to write. So some chapters might take longer btw. Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. It’s always greatly appreciated!<3

“So where are you headed off to?” Bucky asked as he settled down into the seat next to Steve on the bus.

“(Y/N)’s house. We’re going to study together. We both have tests tomorrow before winter break starts, so we’re getting one last night of studying in.” Steve replied, watching the buildings and people pass outside the window. His breath against the cold glass window caused it to fog.

“Why don’t you study with me? You know, I already did all that stuff.” Bucky said as he lazily slung his arm over the back of the seat.

“You can join us if you want. I’m sure (Y/N) won’t mind. She likes you.” Steve explained, his eyes not breaking away from the snowy scenery outside of the window. Bucky leaned towards Steve, a wide grin easily settled upon his face.

“She likes me?” Bucky asked, a bit too excitedly for his liking. He coughed a bit and leaned back into his seat trying to regather his cool demeanor.

“Well she isn’t completely annoyed by you. She thinks you’re… funny.” Steve turned towards Bucky to gauge his reaction to his words. He saw Bucky’s whole attitude sort of deflate.

“I don’t think I was every tryin’ to be funny.” Bucky expressed, looking off to the side.

“She knows that.”

For Steve, (Y/N)’s neighborhood was quite familiar. A lot of small houses crowded together, overflowing with people. He walked along with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted, desperately trying to remember the way (Y/N) had shown him before. For Bucky, it was a bit stranger. He was somewhat use to Steve’s neighborhood but not by much. Bucky was use to his home. His more spacious, cleaner, put together home. Bucky watched all the people they walked by. It was mostly a lot of children and teens, playing around in the street. Bucky could feel some of the older teens eyes on him as he passed. He put his hands into his coat pockets and nearly walked on Steve’s heel.

“There it is.” Steve smiled, readjusting the strap of his bookbag. Bucky followed as Steve walked across the street, passing by some kids playing tag and throwing dirty snowballs. He hopped up onto the curb and up the concrete steps. They could see lights on in the house and figures walking past the windows. Steve knocked on the wooden door and stood quietly as he waited for an answer. He looked up at Bucky and gave him a small smile.

“Hey ya’ll.” (Y/N)’s voice cut through the cold air. She shivered as the air hit her.“Come on in, ya’ll must be freezing out here.” (Y/N) ushered them in, shut the door, and locked it behind them. “Oh, you brought James.” She noted.

“I hope it’s not a problem.” Steve replied.

“I don’t mean to intrude.” Bucky started, his hands held up in front of him.

“Oh no! It’s fine. Don’t think nothin’ of it.” (Y/N) smiled. She walked them down the hall and into a small living room. It looked like what you what expect, A couple sofas and chairs, a table, a floor lamp, and a bookshelf. A couple paintings and photos hung on the mocha colored walls. Steve walked in placing his coat on the rack, and sat comfortably on the sofa, placing his bag on the ground next to it. He pulled out a couple of books and placed them on the table in front of him. Bucky sat down next to him, much more stiff and rigid. (Y/N) was about to sit down in a chair opposite them before she straightened back up.“Do you want anything to drink?” Both of the boys shook their heads. (Y/N) nodded, smoothing her skirt under her before settling down into the chair.

“What do you want to start with?” Steve asked before opening up a textbook.

Their night was spent mostly studying. Bucky helped quiz them on things and added to their notes for them. As the night dragged on Bucky got much more comfortable in the new environment. He had settled back into the couch, his arm slung over the back. Steve and (Y/N) had moved onto the floor next to the table, both sitting on chair cushions, to be closer to their work. Eventually (Y/N) pulled out a deck of cards to take a short break from schoolwork.

“(Y/N), honey. I’m home.” A voice called from out in the hall. The door to the living room swung open.

“Hey Mama.” (Y/N) replied, she placed her cards face down on the table and walked over to the door. Her mother wrapped her in a one armed hug, as she put her coat and bag on the small coat rack next to the door.

“Oh, Hi Steve. How are you?” (Y/N)’s mother smiled.

“Hello Mrs.(Y/L/N). I’m good. What about you?” Steve answered, smiling up at the older woman.

“I’m just fine, honey.” She responded. She turned towards the couch where Bucky was sitting. As her eyes fell on him, he quickly shot up from his seat. “Oh I see ya’ll brought another friend over.” Steve stood up as well. (Y/N) came up and placed an arm on her mother’s shoulder, and gestured out to Bucky.

“This is our friend James Barnes.” (Y/N) introduced. Bucky reached out a hand, which her mother graciously took. “James, this is my mother, Dorothy (Y/L/N).”

“It’s very nice to meet you ma’am.” Bucky smiled.

“Such a pleasure to meet you James.” She smiled. She eyed the cards on the table, “Have you all finished your schoolwork?” Steve nodded.

“We’ve been doing work since they got here ‘round 4. We just decided to take a small break.” (Y/N) explained. Her mother placed a hand on (Y/N)’s face and pulled her in, kissing her softly on the cheek.

“Just checking. I’m going to get a start on dinner before your dad and brother get home.” She started to head off towards the kitchen, “Are you two staying for dinner? You’re more than welcome.” Bucky looked over at Steve who was already shaking his head with a small smile.

“Thank you Mrs. (Y/L/N), but me and Buck should probably get going.” Steve said.

“Aw, That’s a shame. Well it was nice to meet you James. I’ll see ya’ll later.” She smiled and waved as she disappeared through the kitchen door. (Y/N) looked over at the clock hanging on the wall “7:28”.

“I guess it is pretty late.” (Y/N) said as she started gathering their coats off of the rack. Steve was putting his things away and collecting up the cards for (Y/N). Bucky made his way towards the door. (Y/N) held up his coat for him, helping him slid it on. “I guess I’ll see ya’ll later.”

“Hopefully.” Bucky said with a smirk as he watched (Y/N) help Steve with his coat and bag. (Y/N) pulled Steve into a small hug. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot a bit as he waited for Steve. (Y/N) led them out of the living room and to the front door. She leaned against the doorframe as she watched them walk down the front steps.

“See ya!” She called, waving. Bucky and Steve waved back before turning their attention back to the street.


	3. Whatsa' Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sees Reader walking home from school and decides to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I had planned, but maybe that’s for the best. We’re definitely getting somewhere now…I hope. Also mother hen Bucky because everyone deserves a bit of mother hen Bucky. Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3  
> Warnings: Racial slurs and harassment.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” (Y/N) huffed as she looked down at the paper in her hand. Another low grade on a test with no explanation for it. Even with most answers marked correct, her grade still fell below average somehow. Meanwhile the kids who spent all class talking, nodding off, or otherwise, paying attention to anything other than the lesson, got away with much better grades. (Y/N) couldn’t help but crush the paper in her fist as she walked out of the school.

She placed the crushed paper in the cover of her textbook as she marched down the street. In her mind she was absolutely fuming, but she did her best not to show that on the outside. She struggled with placing a soft, polite smile on her face. She swayed a bit as a big, cold gust of air knocked into her. She held a death grip on her books, pulled close to her chest, to keep them from getting blown away.

Bucky had gone to Steve’s school for him, to pick up today’s work. Steve was staying at home because some of his illness’ had begun to act up. Whether it was due to the winter weather and subpar heating in his home, or just a natural fit of his body fighting against him, no one could really tell. This is something Bucky always did, without a question. Even if he had other things to do, he would always be sure to pick up Steve’s work for him and help him out with it when he got back. Just as Bucky saw the bus rounding the corner, he saw the familiar face of (Y/N) across the street, glancing at a dress in a shop window, as she continued to walk down the street.

“(Y/N)!” Bucky called out, causing her to whip her head around, brushing some (H/C) strands of hair out of her face to see who had called her. As she spotted Bucky, the smile that she unknowingly let drop, grew again, much wider. Bucky looked around, and dashed up and across the street when he saw it was clear. The bus he was suppose to be on headed in the opposite direction.

“Hi James.” (Y/N) smiled as he came to a stop in front of her. He looked over her, smoothing out his clothes and hair, before speaking.

“Hey Dol-” Bucky stopped himself as he remembered how she responded to the nickname the first time they met, “Hey (Y/N). How are you?” (Y/N)’s face scrunched up a bit, as if she was no longer physically able to hold back her actual feelings.

“I could be better.” She said, absently scratching the side of her nose. (Y/N) saw sympathy rise in Bucky’s eyes as the words left her mouth. Not willing to let him get too worried, she spoke, “What about you?”

“Whatsa’ matter?” Bucky asked, already too concerned to let her words go. She just looked at him, her expression not saying much, but his saying everything. His eyes were wide carefully watching her (E/C) ones. He looked over her body, as if to check if she were physically hurt, a habit he formed after meeting Steve. (Y/N) shook her head as she went back to walking, Bucky following close behind her. Even if he didn’t say anything, (Y/N) could just feel his persistence.

“Just school stuff.” She responded, focusing on her feet, which nearly caused her to run into a pole. Just as Bucky was readying himself to, hopefully, get a better, deeper answer from her a group of teen boys had exited a shop they were passing.

“Hey, thicklips! Where do you think you’re going?” One boy said as he grabbed (Y/N)’s arm. She didn’t say anything, or do anything. She moved her books to the other arm, holding them against her body, trying her best to keep them from falling. Her face was neutral. She didn’t seem to be angry, or sad, or even a little shocked. Her gaze was locked on the ground.

Bucky was taken aback a bit. It happened a bit fast, but when he realized what was happening, he quickly stepped forward. He pulled the boy who grabbed her back, by his coat, causing him to let go of (Y/N)’s arm.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bucky gritted his teeth. He stepped towards the boy, easily towering over him, forcing the boy to stumble back a bit. Bucky clenched his fist at his side, crushing the papers he was holding. His face showed a mixture of anger and disgust.

“Looks like she’s already got a master.” Another one of the boys joked. Bucky froze and his eyes widen. His grip on the boy fell.

“C’mon.” Another one said, grasping one of his friend’s shoulder, before they all turned back down the street, continuing to laugh. Bucky stood frozen for a bit. Onlookers had gone back to their own business. He broke out of his slight trance when he felt (Y/N)’s hand settle against the fabric of his coat.

“James.” (Y/N) choked out, her voice cracking a bit. Bucky looked down at her, only for her to look away. “Let’s go…please.” She pleaded, pulling on his coat a bit. He looked around, before beginning to walk with (Y/N). They walked in silence. The tension in the air between them was too much for him to bear for much longer.

“How can yo-” Bucky began.

“It happens.” (Y/N) responded, her neutral expression unchanged. Bucky was going to speak again before she cut in again, “I don’t really have much choice. I just have to deal with it.” Bucky bit his lip, unable to respond even though he wanted to, badly. The walk was silent again. Bucky couldn’t think of anything to say. He was curious, but didn’t want to offend her with his questions. He was angry, but didn’t want to shame her with his assumptions.

“I’m going to be walking for about 2 hours, at the least. You should really hop on a bus.” (Y/N) spoke up. Bucky looked down at her. She looked so tired already, and he wasn’t going to leave her alone, not after that.

“I can walk for 2 hours.”


	4. Behind The Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends the afternoon with Steve, working on schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write a bit more often, but not post so quickly, so I can have about a chapter or two in between what I’m currently writing and the last chapter I put out. I think that’ll help me be less stressed.  
> Also I personally feel that Bucky (and maybe Steve’s) characterization isn’t as good/accurate as it could be. If anybody has any tips/headcanons/references that might help me write those two more in character, I’d really appreciate it. (also, I couldn’t find any good resources on 1930s school curriculum, like the books they read, things they were taught, etc. So I just went with something simple and common.)  
> Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3

“I know it’s a bit childish, but I think I’ve made some decent points that my professor can appreciate.” (Y/N) explained as she continued to write. She sat on a small stool placed next to Steve’s bed. A tattered, worn out, large textbook was in her lap, as she used it as a makeshift desk to write on top of. Steve leaned against the headboard of his bed. He had a small plank of wood on his lap that he was using to draw on top of. Steve’s illness’ were acting up again and wasn’t able to go to school that day. When (Y/N) didn’t see him waiting for her where they usually met up, she quickly suspected something was wrong. She made her way to his home. They usually met up at the end of Steve’s bus route from school. (Y/N) would walk with him to his house, maybe go inside to study sometimes, and then make her way to her house. It was a bit strange for her to be invited in without Steve already by her side.

“I’m not arguing with you.” Steve laughed a bit, as he glanced up at (Y/N) and then back down at the paper in front of him. “Your professor would be a fool to not like your report. Even if it is on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.” The smallest cough came out of Steve as he finished speaking. (Y/N) dropped her pencil and grabbed the cup of water on Steve’s bedside table and held it out for him. He looked at her for a bit. He wanted to decline it, he didn’t need it, and he didn’t like the idea of her waiting on him like this. At the same time however, her eyes were filled with genuine concern. The same look he got from his mother, and from Bucky. He wasn’t going to disappoint her, or make her feel bad about caring. He smiled softly, taking the cup and taking a small sip before setting it back down on the table himself. They both went back to their own work.

“Hello, Mrs.Rogers. I have Steve’s work from school. Sorry I’m a bit later than usual.” Bucky said as he walked into the house. He stripped off his coat and placed it on a small rack next to the front door.

“It’s no problem James. We’re just so thankful you take the time out of your day to bring it.” Sarah smiled, “I have to get back to dinner, but Steve’s in his room with a friend. You can just go back.” Bucky nodded and walked over to the cracked open door. He was slightly curious as to who Steve had over. A part of him knew it would be (Y/N), or maybe hoped it would be. He couldn’t think of anybody else.

“I wouldn’t say i’m behind the grind.” (Y/N)’s voice said as Bucky slowly pushed the door open with a creak. (Y/N) and Steve turned to see Bucky in the doorway.

“Hey Buck.” Steve said.

“Hi James.” (Y/N) smiled. Bucky walked forward, holding up the papers.

“Hi. I brought your work Steve.” Bucky placed the papers on top of a small stack of books on his table, next to his cup of water.

“Thanks.” Steve replied. Bucky made his way over to Steve’s bed, sitting on the edge of it, next to (Y/N) on her small stool.

“Don’t mention it.” Bucky patted Steve’s knee, “So what’re you two talking about?”

“(Y/N) was telling me about her school life.” Steve responded, looking back down at his drawing. (Y/N) looked over at Bucky who had gestured his hand out, as if to tell her to continue.

“Well… Like I said, I wouldn’t say i’m behind the grind, but my grades say otherwise.” (Y/N) said. Steve looked up at her with a questioning look, urging her to continue, before looking back down. “All the other kids in class just bumping gums, while I’m trying to actually learn, and this is what I get for it.” She explained. She smoothed back a stray strand of hair in her otherwise perfected style. She let out a heavy sigh, “I’m just a scrub. I’m beginnin’ ta think school is just a tool for biscuits and I’m a twit for thinkin’ otherwise.” Steve gave her a small frown, and slumped his shoulders.

“You know you don’t mean that. You’re just… stressed, a-and fed up.” Steve explained. (Y/N) nodded, knowing he was right.

“Why are you wasting all your time with this school stuff? Stressing yourself out over it so much?” Bucky asked with a small laugh. (Y/N) looked at him with narrowed eyes. Steve had wide eyes, shaking his head slightly, silently pleading for him to somehow take his words back.

“You say that but you don’t have to struggle nearly as hard as my family has to for my education. They work-” (Y/N) was obviously starting to get angrier and angrier by the second. Steve started coughing, a very intentional, loud, coughing fit. Both Bucky and (Y/N)’s attention broke from each other back to Steve. (Y/N) grabbed his cup of water and Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s back. When the cup was set back down on the table, Steve was quick to begin talking.

“I think what Buck means is, what do you want to do after school? What kind of job do you want to have?” Steve asked. Bucky rolled his eyes a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. (Y/N) huffed, leaning back.

“I don’t… really know. I just know I don’t want to be what people expect. I don’t want to be living in a poor, crummy part of town. I don’t want to be a cook or a nanny. I want to be more that what people expect of me, or of people like me.” (Y/N) sighed, playing with a loose thread of Steve’s bed sheets. He dropped his pencil, and grabbed her hand in both of his.

“I think you can do it (Y/N).” Steve leaned forward and smiled. She looked back up at him, her (E/C) eyes shone, tears pricked the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. She smiled back. Bucky looked between them, eyes flicking from Steve to (Y/N). For a moment, he felt as though they forgot he was there.

“Steve. I have dinner ready.” Sarah announced, as she stepped into the room. Steve nodded and she went back to the kitchen.

“I should probably get going. Thanks for working with me Steve. I hope you feel better.” (Y/N) said as she gathered her things into her bag.

“Thanks. It’s no problem. I’ll see you later.” Steve waved as (Y/N) exited the room. She went and pulled her coat off of the rack.

“Thank you for having me.” Steve and Bucky could hear (Y/N)’s muffled voice, thanking Steve’s mother.

“I should get going too. I’ll see ya.” Bucky patted Steve’s knee before he rushed out of the door, scrambling to thank Sarah and pull his coat on. His heavy steps caused the wooden boards beneath him to creak as he rushed to catch up with (Y/N). He took a big step over the small set of stairs. He called out, causing her to turn.

“Hey. Can I walk you home?” Bucky offered. She just looked at him, examining his face so intently, he began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“If you’re sorry about what you said earlier…” (Y/N) breathed in, “I guess it’s fine.” She let out the last word with a huff.

“That’s a bit presumptuous.” Bucky replied, with a half cocked grin and one raised eyebrow.

“Was I right?” She said, mirroring his expression. He looked anywhere but at her, nodding his head ever so slightly. Her smile pulled his eyes back towards her, “Exactly. But I’ll be fine. It’s pretty dark out, you should be heading home too.”

“What kind of man would I be if I let a dame like you walk home alone at this time?” He smirked. (Y/N) let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes.

“Make tracks, Buck.” She laughed as she began to walk away. She turned back and waved, “I’ll see ya later.”


	5. Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a walk with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time trying to finish this. I wasn’t sure where I wanted to go, or what I wanted to add, (why I cut it short) hopefully I will make that up with the next chapter or so, or just continue this chapter in the next part. I’ve been a tad distracted (saw Deadpool earlier…)  
> Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3

It was a nice spring day, the first one in a long time. You decided to spend your day studying on the front steps of your house. Occasionally neighborhood kids that you knew would come up to you with help over a dispute.

“I was playing with it first.” “Let him play with it for a little.”

Or sometimes they would get a small scrape and need your help tending to it.

“There you go. Now watch where you’re going when you’re running.”

Mostly, you were studying. Bucky however had other plans for you. He had shown up, out of the blue, not too long ago and was urging you to spend some time with him, somewhere off of your front stoop.

“I’m studyin’ Buck. I don’t got time for playin’ around.” You pushed him lightly as you glanced back down at your book.

”Come on Doll. Just a quick stroll down the street.” Bucky was adamant, like always. He didn’t like to take no as an answer, but then again, with his silver tongue and handsome face, he hardly ever got a no. In the few months you knew Bucky, you had quickly gathered that he was definitely a flirt, if not a full on player. You two didn’t hang out too much, especially not without Steve there, but it was clear to you. The winks, smiles, and worst of all, the lines. They all actually worked on these giggly girls. You and Steve were always off to the side, laughing, making comments, and betting whether or not he would get the girl. Steve accused you of liking Bucky. Sometimes your comments went a bit too far, and sometimes your scoffs were just a bit too loud. “Like I have time for that.” You would always reply. Steve noticed, but kept it to himself, that you never denied feelings, just dismissed the accusation. You rolled your eyes with a small smile he no doubt picked up on.

“If I humor you will you let me get back to my work?” You attempted to reason with him. He held out a hand.

“Of course. I won’t keep you too long.” He smirked. “Unless you want to stay out-”

“Ah!” You interrupted him. You closed your book and held it your chest, with your other hand you took his, lifting yourself up from the porch steps. “Mama isn’t going to like me going out already, even if it is just a stroll. I’m not gonna risk staying out any longer than a few minutes.”

“Your mother loves me. She won’t mind.” He smiled. You held onto his arm as he guided you down the rest of the steps and out towards the street.

“And where did you get that crazy idea?” You laughed. He just rolled his eyes and continued on.

“So what have you been working on that’s kept you too busy to spend time with me and Stevie?” Bucky asked. You turned your other arm out so he could see the front of your book. American Red Cross. First Aid Textbook. “First Aid? Like for Steve?”

“Well, when you guys asked me what I wanted to be a while ago…I just…” (Y/N) sighed, “I want to help people. I like helping Steve, I like helping the kids when they scrape their knees.”

“You want to be a nurse?” Bucky asked.

“A doctor.” (Y/N) corrected. “I mean, I’ll have to start somewhere. But I want to really help people and make a change.”

“Looks like lil’ Steve rubbed off on you. Always wanting to do something for someone, trying to change something.” Bucky said.

“I’d like to think I’ve had this feeling in me for a while.” (Y/N)’s held her head up high, looking at Bucky from the corner of her eye. A pink blush bloomed on Bucky’s cheeks, that came on too fast for him to repress.

“Hey (Y/N).” A booming voice called from in front of them. Bucky turned to see two men walking towards them. One wasn’t much taller than Bucky, the other got menacingly bigger, as he approached them. They had downturned lips, and furrowed brows. They way they stalked closer seemed to suggest they were angry. When they stopped in front of the two, Bucky had to take a step back to regain his composure.

“Hi guys.” (Y/N) greeted politely, with a warm smile. “James, this is my brother Jim, and his friend Kenneth.” Bucky relaxed at the word, brother.

“So this is James?” Jim asked, a small inflection in his otherwise deep voice, obviously hinting at something. Bucky looked over at (Y/N), one eyebrow pulled up and a small smirk. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to her brother.

“Do you need something?” (Y/N) said, tilting her head to the side.

“Nah. Just stopped to say Hi.” Kenneth said.

“Though Mama will probably want you back at the house before it gets too late.” Jim responded. (Y/N) nodded.

“I know. Can you just tell her I went for a short walk with James? I finished all…” She cut herself off when she felt the three men’s eyes on her, “most of my studying for the day.” She corrected herself.

“Okay. Nice to meet you James.” Jim smiled politely.

“Nice to meet you.” Kenneth repeated. Bucky nodded.

“Nice to meet you too.” Bucky’s voice cracked a bit, causing his face to heat up. Kenneth snickered a bit, but they walked past him without a word.

“Don’t get into any trouble.” Jim called out, as they continued their separate ways.

“Trouble? Hmm…” Bucky placed a hand on his chin, over exaggerating, pretending to be in deep thought. (Y/N) elbowed him softly in his side. “Kidding.” Bucky laughed, “Like you’d really let me step a toe out of line.”

“Somebody’s got to keep you in check.”


	6. Nine Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve get’s his turn to comfort/care for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to those friends who show up unannounced, whether it’s for an adventure or to shed some tears. Shoutout also to those friends who allow this, and even welcome it. You’re the real mvp. Steve-centric just ‘cause… I don’t know, that’s what I was thinking of when I was writing this. I wanted more of Reader and Steve’s relationship to develop. Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3  
> Warnings: Racial slurs used near the end

Steve’s mother had picked up another shift at work, and left a while ago, leaving Steve at home alone. He was sat in the living room, trying desperately to catch up on the schoolwork he had missed while he was out. He glanced towards the clock on the wall “9:35”. Seeing the time, it registered in him just how tired he actually was. He looked over his work, deciding that it was enough for now. He would just try to get up early the next morning and finish the rest before he had to head out to school. He started stacking his papers, and closing his books when a knock sounded at his front door. He was expecting Bucky, who promised to come by and help out. He had called not too long ago, apologizing for being late, saying he was caught up with something else.

Steve pulled himself up from where he was sitting and walked towards it. He peered through the window to see the bright (F/C) skirt illuminated by the yellowed, dim, front porch light. He opened up the door with a small creak. (Y/N) was standing there, shivering slightly in the cool night air. She looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear. He glanced away, and saw her small beige cardigan pulled tightly around her frame. Her arms crossed in front of her, hands clutched to the knit fabric, as if for her life. Underneath it her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her hair was slightly disheveled, not neat and perfect, every hair in it’s place, like he was use to seeing. He could just barely make out her face. The dark bags under her eyes were prominent. (Y/N)’s lip was pulled under her teeth, biting so hard Steve thought she was going to draw blood. Her eyebrows were knit together tightly, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

“(Y/N). What’s wrong?” Steve asked. He just barely pushed the screen door open, before she lunged herself at him, enveloping him in a hug. He staggered back a bit. He placed an arm around her, rubbing her back.

“Steve, Oh my. It’s horrible. I don’t know what I can do anymore. I can’t do this.” She rambled, her face buried into the crook of his neck.

“Hey, Hey. What’s horrible? What’s going on?” Steve tried to get her to talk. He could feel the fabric on his shoulder dampen. She let out a small huff before straightening up a bit. He kicked the door shut, and guided her towards the couch. He sat down next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, the other holding her hands.

“Steve…” (Y/N) cried, “My dad, he got fired from his job at the furniture factory. Nobody else around here is even thinking about hiring him. With him out of a job, I don’t know what will happen.”

“Doesn’t your mother and brother work? Can’t they support the house enough until he can find something?” Steve suggested.

“Mama doesn’t get paid nearly enough. The family she works for can’t afford to pay her any more. Jim gets paid even less.” She stops to take in a breath, “I would work but I would be letting them down. If I drop out, all of their work would be for nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“My family knows how much school means to me. They know how much I want to graduate. Jim dropped out so he could work and help with money, so I wouldn’t have to. So I could go to school. They’ve sacrificed so much for me, and I have to give it all up now. It was all for nothing.” (Y/N) sobbed. Her tears were flowing freely now, unable to hold them back, even though she tried so desperately to.

“D-Don’t say that.” Steve stuttered. He was unsure how to comfort her. He didn’t know what to say at all. Steve was scared of insulting her, especially when she was in such a state.

“But it’s true!” (Y/N)’s head launched up, looking at Steve hopelessly. “There is no point in it anymore. Besides, my professor is constantly giving me horrible grades, so even if money wasn’t a problem, I’ll probably be kicked out for that. I’m not meant to succeed. I’m meant to always be at the bottom. I’ll always be in the gutter, because I’m worthless! I’m black so I’m worthless and lazy and disgusting. I’m shit!”

“That’s not true! (Y/N) you are so much more than what your professor, or bullies on the street make of your appearance.” Steve argued. He held onto her hands tightly, looking into her eyes, unwilling to break contact. He looked at her with determination, like he could will her, with just a look, into believing his point of view.

“It’s not that simple. Because my family and I are black, we’ll always be doomed to be lower than everybody else. I can’t change that, I can never change the minds of so many people who think that way.” (Y/N) huffed, absently wiping tears from her cheeks.

“You don’t have to think that way.” Steve said calmly, “I don’t. I mean, I can’t know what you’re going through. I never will. But if there is anything I can do to help, you know that I will.” Steve stopped for a moment, thinking very carefully of what his next words should be, “I honestly look up to you. Because of this. All those things that you said your professor does, or that people say to you while we’re walking down the street, you always keep your head held high. I couldn’t do that. I let what people say get to me. I wish I was strong like you.” Steve admitted. (Y/N) just looked at him. Her lips contorted into a slightly weird, slightly forced grin. Steve smiled back, pulling her into a hug.

“Hey Steve. I’m so sorry I took so-” Bucky walked through the front door, and stopped when he saw (Y/N) and Steve. “Sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s okay Bucky.” (Y/N) put on a small smile, wiping away some remaining tears, as she pulled away from Steve. His face dropped. Her eyes were red, and she was obviously tired. He had never seen her in a worse state. Bucky felt the need to reach out to her. “I should actually apologize. I showed up unannounced, and so late.” She stood up and headed towards the door where Bucky was standing.

“There’s no need to apologize. I’m always here if you need anything.” Steve smiled. She just nodded and began to head out the door.

“Are you really going to walk him all alone at this time?” Bucky asked, “Let me-”

“No.” (Y/N) cut him off. “It’s okay. I mean, I did walk here all by myself, I’m sure I can walk back. Thank you though.” (Y/N) waved as she left. The screen door, slammed against the wood frame as she walked off. Bucky watched her until he could no longer see her silhouette.

“What… What was all that? What happened?” Bucky asked, closing the door and walking towards Steve. Steve looked down. He didn’t know whether or not it would be okay to tell him. He knew Bucky genuinely cared for (Y/N) and he knew that (Y/N) really liked Bucky.

“Nothing.” Steve decided it wasn’t his place to say. Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. He knew it wasn’t nothing, and it wasn’t like Steve to keep something from him.

“Uh-huh.” Bucky clenched his jaw. Steve noticed immediately the tone in his voice, and the sudden shift in the air. Bucky was mad, or jealous, or both. Steve sighed, rubbing his arms. All he could do is wish it would blow over soon.


	7. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, but I’ve been having a rough time (both in my personal life and with this fic) but I think I’m ready to get back in the swing of things. Sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully you guys like it and are looking forward to the new chapters. I may go back and do small edits (grammar stuff mostly) to older chapters. Also rereading this entire story, I kinda made Steve into an anime protagonist that makes speeches about friendship and has stars in his eyes…but like…isn’t he tho? at least sometimes… If you have any feedback, feel free to leave it. <3 Thanks!

“Oh, I have to go. I’ll see ya later.” Steve said as he started walking in the opposite direction. Bucky grabbed on to his sleeve and pulled him back.

“Hey, wait. Where are you going?” Bucky asked. “You’ve been leaving early every day for the past month.”

“I’m going to hang out with (Y/N). The school year is close to being over, and she has been studying a lot. I know she likes the help, so I’ve been going over there a bit more often.” Steve explained.

“I’ll walk with you.” Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to collapse in the street. It’s only about 19 minutes away.” Steve responded. Bucky just gave him his usual “don’t fight me on this” look. Steve laughed with a small sigh, and began to walk, Bucky right next to him.

“You’ve been hanging out with her a lot lately.” Bucky said. Steve thought about it and then nodded in agreement. Bucky straightened up a bit, taking in a deep breath. “Are you two dating?” Steve stopped, his face going red.

“You honestly think she would go for a guy like me?” Steve said, his voice deadpan.

“Don’t sell yourself short Stevie!” Bucky replied, placing a firm hand on his friends’ shoulder. “But really, are you guys? Like together?”

“No! We’re just friends. Why do you think that?” Steve shook his head. Bucky shrugged, but couldn’t suppress the smile that crept on his face. It felt like a wave of relief had washed over him. He knew why, but didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself. It wasn’t the guy he was.

“I was just asking. You two are so close, it seemed like a reasonable question.” Bucky let out a few slightly tense laughs. He straightened up once more, “Well then, do you like her?”

“Do you?” Steve shot back. He stopped, and glared down at Steve. Steve looked at him with a smirk, walking forward, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell her.”

“Oi, I never said I like the girl.” Bucky called, taking big steps to catch back up with him.

“But you never said you didn’t either.” Steve laughed.

“Well, you didn’t answer either!” Bucky said pointedly. Steve just laughed and continued walking. Bucky brushed his hair back, sighing, “Well, if you like her, why don’t you take her on a date?”

“Never said I liked her.” Steve said. He looked away from his friend, and Bucky couldn’t quite make out the look on his face.

“But you implied~…” Bucky drawled out.

“So did you~…” Steve mimicked.


	8. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dad checking in on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is only mentioned in this chapter. Honestly you could probably skip this if you really only want Bucky/Steve, but I just thought it’d be nice to add this in, build onto the family life. I had a pretty nice, deep conversation with my dad today so, it kind of reflected itself in this…Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3

You very rarely got a day to just relax. Maybe a few hours, but never a full day. Even when you did, you spent it studying or doing some sort of work. You had to stay at the top of your game. No letting up. It was beyond exhausting, but it was worth it. It had to be. There was a knock on your bedroom door.

“Come on in.” You called, not moving your eyes from your work.

“Hey babygirl.” Your dad’s low voice said, walking up behind you. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, looking down at the papers on your desk. “What’re you workin’ on?”

“Same old school stuff.” You replied, writing down a few notes. Your dads eyes scanned the desk. It was flooded with papers and tattered textbooks. One small, dim light illuminated it all. He smiled as he looked down on you.

“You’ve been workin’ for a long time. Don’t you need a bit of a break?” He asked, taking a seat on the edge of your bed.

“Not right now.” You said, rereading the last paragraph of your notes.

“Hey.” He said, “Look at me.” You tore your eyes away to look him in the eyes. His small smile dropped when he saw the bags under your eyes, your disheveled hair peeking through the wrap, the lead on your hands. “Take a break. Go to sleep.”

“I can’t!” You said, almost yelling at him. “I’m sorry, I just… I have to keep working.” He huffed.

“Babygirl…” he shook his head a bit, “I know it’s stressful right now and you’re worried, but you can’t do this to yourself.”

“I need to. I want to. I want to graduate, I want to be able to help out with the bills, I don’t want you and Mama and Jim to-” You began, turning back towards your work. He put his hands on the sides of your face, forcing you to look at him.

“(Y/N), baby, I know this is what you want, but you can’t keep working yourself so hard.” Your father said. “We will be alright. I promise you. You don’t have to take care of us. You’re the baby. We take care of you.” You laughed, and your father smiled widely. “Okay babygirl. Relax. For me?” You nodded.

“Okay daddy.” You smiled. He kissed your forehead and began to leave.

“Oh yeah. That boy, James, called.” Your dad added. “He said he’d be coming over tomorrow.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

“I told him you aren’t allowed to date anyone till you’re 30.” Your dad said.

“Daddy…” You whined, laughing. He laughed too, his voice carrying through the halls.

“Just promise your daddy one thing?” He said.

“Hm?” You replied.

“Never lose sight of what’s really important. Don’t let these boys come around and mess things up.” He told you.

“Of course not.” You smiled. He looked down at you with gleaming eyes and began to close the door.

“Goodnight babycakes, get some sleep.”

“Night Daddy.”


	9. Head Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to take you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize in the last chapter I kind of broke the usual third person tense I’ve been using (but when have I ever been consistent), so sorry for that. XC Also I’ve been kind of doing small filler chapters until I figure out how I want to proceed into the next big events (plus I’m a bit scared of writing Bucky as well… well maybe not scared but hesitant to push the boundaries of his established character), so if you guys want to suggest anything please let me know! Feel free to leave me feedback, hopefully you all like this! <3

Slowly but surely, (Y/N)’s relationship with Bucky, outside of the time they both spent together with Steve, began to flourish. Though this was not without consequence and hardship.

“I’m just not feeling up for it James…” (Y/N) said, turning her attention back to her textbook. She sat on the plush cushions of the couch in her dimly lit living room. Bucky sat next to her, his arm thrown over the back of the couch. He looked at her, and looked out the window. Rain pounded against the glass, and the wind howled, sending a breeze through the drafty building. The pair could hear the other tenants in the building above them, conversations and footsteps. They could smell the delicious meals they were cooking. (Y/N) looked up as the lights flickered. “Besides, we can’t go out in this weather. It seems like it’s only gonna get worse.”

“(Y/N) I won’t let one drop of rain hit you.” Bucky said.

“Oh, James you might just be the sweetest thing.” (Y/N) said, using her finger to lift his chin, looking him in the eye. As they looked at each other, (Y/N) realized just how bad of an idea that was, to look this man into his bright blue eyes. His dark hair slicked back, and the lines of his suit crisp. Perfectly put together. Unbeknownst to her, he was just as lost in her, though it was not long before she pulled back, looking out the window. “I-It’s getting late. Maybe you should be heading home.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” He said, still watching her intently. She sighed, running her fingers along the edge of her tattered book. Bucky watched as her face dropped, and her shoulders slump.”Hey…why don’t you want to go out?” His voice was lower and much softer.

“I told you. The weather-” (Y/N) began, but was quickly interrupted.

“You know thats not it.” Bucky said. “(Y/N)…is…is it what happened last time?” He noticed her tense, her hands going up to tuck a stray (H/C) strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m use to that kinda thing.” (Y/N) replied.

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt you.” Bucky added. (Y/N) wrung her hands in her lap.

Bucky’s heart broke, thinking of the last time they had gone out in public together. How helpless he always was when it came to being in public with her. The way people stared, or the comments they made. She would never take notice, but it was obvious she was bothered and he…oh god, he beat himself up each time. Every single time, he stands there, like a deer caught in headlights. Never knew what to say, or do. Bucky wants to help, he wants to stand up to those ignorant, terrible..

“I need to get to sleep.” (Y/N) said, breaking through Bucky’s thoughts. She stood up abruptly, holding her book close. “You should be heading home James.”


	10. Lookin' For A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is so angry that he can’t seem to do anything to help the Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I love the idea of Bucky using a bunch of old slang. And I still don’t know what would be truly considered OOC for Bucky Pre-War. Especially a bit younger him than what we see in TFA. We don’t have too much information, especially that doesn’t concern Steve… Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.   
> Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3  
> Warnings: a fight, blood mention.

“She just doesn’t like to call attention to it.” Steve said, “I hate it as much as you do.”

“I want to ignore it, but I can’t, and when it happens I get all balled up, and can’t do shit.” Bucky said, pacing next to Steve’s bed. Steve watched, a frown across his face.

“There isn-” Steve began.

“But there is!” Bucky interrupted, his voice laced with anger. “ I could easily beat the hell out of those twits. But I don’t. I stand there while they say those things.”

“I was saying…” Steve said, “There isn’t anything you can do, that she would approve of. She just wants to leave it alone, and get on with her life. Trust me, if she would let me, I wouldn’t mind throwing a punch or two.” Bucky stopped and looked at Steve, who despite being curled up in bed, with a face as red as the great American flag, was ready to jump up at a moment’s notice for a fight. Bucky laughed.  
________

“I don’t know. The kid is always lookin’ for a fight.” Bucky laughed, as he strolled down the street, (Y/N) listening intently to his stories. Whether it be about Steve, his family, his life, whatever, she loved listening to him. She laughed, her head thrown back. Bucky watched her with a smile as she put a hand to her cheek, and the laugh slowly died down.

“You gotta admire that though. All the strength in him, despite all he’s been through.” (Y/N) smiled, thinking of their friend.

“He is somethin’.” Bucky sighed.

Bucky and (Y/N) walked along the busy street, on their way to Steve’s house. It was littered with people doing their daily business, and as such, a few people who made their feelings about (Y/N) a little too clear on their face. Nothing that she paid any mind to. Bucky couldn’t help but notice. However when he watched as (Y/N) kept on going, head held high, he knew he could do the same.

A group of young white boys. Clearly around the same age as Bucky and (Y/N). Just strolling down the street, laughing obnoxiously with each other had sadly become a terrible sight for (Y/N). Her smile quickly dropped as she saw just that, walking towards them. She hoped their eyes would wander elsewhere. That she disappeared into the crowds and they wouldn’t notice. But how could she? How does black blend in with a sea of white?

She heard their voices die down a bit when they noticed her. Predatory looks in their eyes. (Y/N) knew all too well what they were thinking. Like so many like them before, they assumed Bucky just happened to be walking near her and paid him no mind. One of the boys, around the same size as Bucky, stopped and grabbed onto (Y/N)’s shoulder, halting her, right after she started walking a little faster.

“Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?” The guy said, as he looked (Y/N) up and down. His friends behind him, also examined her intently. Bucky looked on, recognizing the guy as someone who went to school with one of his younger sisters. Bucky stood froze, lost in his thoughts. A sleazebag like this was not only treating (Y/N) this way, but also went to school with his sister. He was angry, and wanted to puke. (Y/N) continued to just look down, as the guy talked at her. She gave him no response. He was getting angrier with her. He pushed her back, and started to walk off. His friends laughed and followed, looking at (Y/N) as they passed, making monkey sounds. Bucky stared at them as they walked away.

“Let’s go James…”  
________

The next day, Bucky still couldn’t get it out of his head. He felt so guilty and ashamed. So angry, utterly infuriated. Not just with the people who acted so terribly, but with himself. How could he act like he was any better than them? He stood there and did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Once again. Left (Y/N) to fend for herself. Not like she couldn’t handle it…but he should have done something! He beat himself up over it. Thinking about it, he could feel the anger bubble and tears begin to build up.

He stood, grabbing a jacket and headed out of his house and began to walk. It wasn’t too late. People were still out, having fun. Summer nights in New York. What else would you expect. He still couldn’t bring himself to feel good about much of anything at the moment. The brisk air blew his hair out of place but he didn’t care to fix it. Another, harder, gust of wind knocked the jacket he hadn’t cared to actually put on, out of his arm. He picked it up off the ground, and as he stood up straight saw the same sleazy guy from earlier.

Standing outside of a corner store, he saw him begin to walk away from the rest of his friends. Without realizing it, Bucky had begun to follow him. He watched as this guy stared down every girl he walked past. Bucky scoffed as he saw him admire his reflection in a store window. Every second he followed this guy, his anger grew. He was cocky, and a jerk and reminded Bucky of…himself. Of course, Bucky hadn’t been as blatant with absolutely no disregard, but something was there. Bucky wasn’t as senseless, was he? His mind flashed back to when he first met (Y/N). All those lines and nicknames. She was upfront about disliking it, and of course Steve told him how uncool it was as well. All the other girls…did they dislike it as much too? Did they just smile like (Y/N) did for guys, screaming in their minds for him to leave? He focused back on the guy several feet in front of him. Bucky saw him grab a girl as he walked past her. The girl’s face was disgusted and sad and reminded him of (Y/N). This guy just laughed, pleased with himself for whatever odd reason. Bucky walked faster. Soon he was inches behind this jerk. Bucky wasted no time and grabbed onto his collar.

“Hey! WHat-” The guy called out. Bucky pushed him into a nearby alley. He fell with a splash, into a dirty puddle. “What the hell is your problem?”

“You can’t go around treating people like that. Grabbing girls, like they are just some object.” The guy picked himself up off the ground.

“Whats it matter to you? You’re a guy. You know what it is.” The guy replied, even daring to crack a small smile.

The first punch grazed the guys chin. Before he had time to react Bucky threw a second one, causing the guy to double back. The guy had a second to regain his footing, and glared at Bucky. He tried to stand tall, trying to match Bucky’s menacing silhouette. As he stepped forward he threw a punch. It was weak and sluggish, but it connected. Bucky used the close quarters, and punched again, hitting him in the teeth. He pulled back his hand, wet with blood. Then again to his gut. The guy fell back onto the dirty alley ground. Bucky punched and kicked, the guy struggling to keep his hands up to protect himself. Eventually, with his knuckles bruised and hands sore, Bucky stood up. He didn’t bother looking down at the guy. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked away.


	11. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn’t know how to quantify his feelings about what he did, who he is, and the relationships he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago (in late 2017, early 2018 according to google lol), and I just compounded it with the next chapter I wrote, so everything from here forward should be new, and I’m so sorry for not updating. I need to find my notes and figure out where I wanted the story to go and what changes need to be made (Rereading I was never subtle lol) //  
> I am subscribing to a theory that Bucky’s family is well off. Maybe not insanely rich, but before the great depression hit they were comfortable, so they are just riding that wave. Also in the comics I'm pretty sure Bucky’s mom dies when he is young, and then his father dies when he joins the military, and he has the one younger sister Rebecca. I know in the movies (which is what i'm mostly going off of here) he is the eldest of...4? which , for this fic is just going to be all younger sisters. And I’m probably not going to mention/reference his parents too much, so i’ll leave it up to you guys to fill in the blanks with what you believe.   
> Hopefully you all like it. Feel free to leave me feedback. <3

Bucky felt nervous. He wasn’t one hundred percent certain on why however. He knew there were a lot of contributing factors.

“You okay James?” (Y/N) asked.

“Huh, oh.. uh yeah.” Bucky replied, forcing a smirk, that appeared effortless. (Y/N) smiled and turned back towards Steve. 

It was a nice summer day that they decided to spend at Bucky’s place. His parents were at work, and his sisters’ were out with their friends at Coney Island. Bucky’s place was starkly different than (Y/N)’s and Steve’s. He didn’t live in an apartment building, or in a run down, one bedroom space. His family owned a nice house, with a small yard, a little ways away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Steve and (Y/N) were absolutely enamored with, what to them was, the spacious, clean, and quiet home. 

Bucky however was too lost in his own mind to hear (Y/N) and Steve’s comments on his home, or anything they were talking about. Only a few nights ago had he absolutely pummeled a guy into the ground, and left him on the dirty street, covered in his own blood. Now he was sitting with his friends on his front porch, drinking lemonade, and chatting away. Needless to say, his morals were eating away at him. Usually Steve was there or knew when Bucky got into a fight. Usually Bucky watched the other guy run away…

“Buck. Hey.” Steve said. Bucky turned to look at him. Steve shook the empty cups in his hand, the ice clinking against the glass. “I’m gonna go inside and get us some more lemonade. Do you want any?” Bucky stood up and took the glasses out of Steve’s hands.

“I’ll do it. You guys wait here.” Bucky said. He held the three glasses between his fingers and made his way inside. As the door slammed behind him (Y/N) looked toward Steve.

“I have no idea.” Steve answered (Y/n)’s questioning look. “You can try.” Steve said, leaning back in his chair. (Y/N) stood up and went inside the house. 

“Hey, James…” (Y/N) called out, entering the kitchen quietly. Bucky didn’t turn around to the sound of the voice. She placed a hand cautiously on his back, he sort of looked over his shoulder but that was about it, pouring the small bits of ice from the glasses into the sink. (Y/N) let out a small sigh as she watched him. Bucky was always a pretty smiley guy...admittedly there were a lot of smirks, and sly grins, but almost always something that could classify as a smile. However, now, there was nothing. His lips were a straight line. (Y/N) couldn’t pick up whether he was sad or angry or what. “This should really be Steve’s job…” She thought, knowing this may have been easier work for the blonde whose known Bucky for years now, and not the girl who has know him for just under half a year. 

(Y/N) continued to watch Bucky as he put new ice cubes in the glasses. As he poured the lemonade, she absently ran her hand up, running her fingers through the pristine hair at the nape of his neck. A sharp inhale. (Y/N) smirked, finally some sort of real reaction to something. He gave her a sort of glare from the side of his eye, but as he finally looked at her, he couldn’t help but crack a small smile as well. (Y/N) began, “So are you ready to talk about whatever is bothering you? Or should we just keep acting like there isn’t anything going on?” Bucky quickly turned away, gathering the glasses in his hands and heading back towards the front door. “Bucky.” (Y/n) said but he kept walking. “Bucky!” He ignored her. “James!” She called.

A loud crash echoed through the house. All three glasses shattered into thousands of glittering crystals upon impact with the glossy wooden floors. The lemonade splashed off the ground, dampening the ankles of his pants. The front door swung open, and Steve stood there, trying to assess the situation.

“Wha-” Steve started.

“I think you two should go.” Bucky said, flatly. “I need to clean this up and go get my sisters.”

“Ja-” (Y/N) tried to talk,

“Just go.” Bucky said. He didn’t yell. His voice was weirdly calm and level. (Y/N) looked across the room at Steve, still standing in the front entryway, silently asking him if this was a time to be stubborn and stay, or do as Bucky asked. Steve just softly shook his head, and nodded towards the door, silently beckoning her towards him. (Y/N) hesitantly and carefully made her way around the puddle of lemonade and Bucky, grabbing her cardigan from a hook near the door.

“We’ll see you later Buck.” Steve said as he closed the door behind them. 

Bucky just stood there for a moment, looking down at the floor. He begged himself to not look through the window, but he couldn’t help it. He looked up, and through the smallest opening in the curtain, locked eyes with (Y/N), as she looked back at him.

_______________________________________

“You really have no idea?” (Y/N) asked, sitting with Steve in her living room. Scattered playing cards and nearly empty glasses sat abandoned on the small coffee table. Wind blew against the house, rattling the windows. An unusual gray day in the middle of the summer.

“How could I?” Steve replied, “I’ve hardly had a real conversation with him in weeks.” Steve played with a card in his hands, flipping it around in his skinny fingers.

“I feel so silly to be this worried about him.” She let out a laugh, followed with a sigh. She watched Steve’s hands rather than his face.

“Well I really have no choice at this point.” Steve laughed, “the man won’t leave my side…” He let the card fall into his lap, “at least he used to not.” He sighed as well, turning his head to look out the window. Steve’s brow furrowed. Suddenly he pushed himself harshly and fast off the couch. 

“Steve…”(Y/N) said, looking up at him, sorrow filled her eyes. She knew, through both Steve and Bucky’s stories, from seeing them together, just how close the two were. “I’m so sorry…”

“Huh?” Steve looked towards (Y/N), and shook his head slightly, “It’s fine. What do you have to be sorry for?” Steve shoved his hands into his pockets, pacing around the room. Trying hard to work this out for himself. He reasoned that he knew Bucky the best, this was on him to figure out and fix. Steve grabbed the empty cups, “I’m gonna put these away.” and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. (Y/N) slumped down, running her hands over her skirt.

_______________________________________

(Y/N) made her way down the dimly lit street. Lights were still on inside the houses, and the streetlights had just been turned on. She could see curtains moving in her peripheral vision. (Y/N) knew the looks she was getting, she didn’t care. Usually she pretended like she didn’t, but right now she truly did not. She walked up to a house, up the stairs of the porch and knocked on the door. Maybe just a bit too loudly for the time it was.

An older man opened the door. Tall, graying hair, and obviously tired.

“Can I help you?” He asked looking down at her. He understandably looked confused.

“Hello. Sorry. I was just wondering if I could speak to Bucky..I mean, James. I need to speak with James please.” She said. The man looked her up and down. (Y/N) consciously brushed her hair down with her hands. The man kind of rolled his eyes as he stepped away, closing the door behind him. She stood there on the porch, confused, and angry, and not sure whether or not Bucky was even coming down. Just as she began to turn away, she heard the door open.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” James asked as he pulled open the door and stepped out onto the porch. He wrapped a bathrobe around himself, his striped pajamas underneath, as the cold night air hit him.

“I hope you know you are absolutely torturin’ poor Steve.” She began, a little too loudly, “I know you have no obligation to me, but there must be something there for him.” 

“What….What are you even talking about? Why are you here?” James asked, pushing his hair back. He looked around the neighborhood. He spotted a man in his garage across the street, and locked eyes for a second. The man quickly turned around and walked back into his house, closing the garage door.

“There is obviously something going on with you. You aren’t letting him or me know. And that..that’s fine…” She was stuttering and tripping over her words, just trying to get them out, “I mean, its fine for me. We aren’t the closest admittedly. But him. It’s hurting him. You do realize you are his only friend outside of me?” Bucky just stood there, trying to take in everything she was saying.

“I know…” He tried to say, but she continued to go on, “I know…” he repeated, but still she kept going, “I know!” Bucky yelled. (Y/N) immediately stopped. She just looked up at him, fists clenched at her sides. Bucky looked around again, running a hand through his hair again. “You don’t think I know this already? I know what I’m doing.”

“Then why? Why are you still actin’ this way?” (Y/N) asked. Bucky just shook his head lightly. “James…”

“You really think I’m so insensitive.” James said, more of a statement than a question.

“Well I wouldn’t know now, would I?” (Y/N) stated. Before either of them could say anything a car pulled up to the side of the street, right in front of Bucky’s house. (Y/N)’s face dropped as you noticed the design on the car. She flinched slightly at the sound of the car door slamming shut. The uniformed officer walking up the small path to the porch they were on. Bucky just looked confused as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the low light. The items on the officers belt, clanged against each other.

“Hey there.” The officer started, coming into full view under the porch light, “We got a call about a disturbance in the neighborhood.” The officer looked between Bucky and (Y/N). Bucky, wearing pajamas and a bathrobe, and (Y/N), hair disheveled, and definitely not looking her best. “Is everything alright here?” He asked. (Y/N) closed her mouth, her lips tightly together. Her head was low, hands clasped together behind her back. She didn’t answer. A strong silence hung in the air. The officer looked towards Bucky, “Is anything wrong?” Bucky just shook his head. “Ma’am?” The officer looked down at (Y/N). She was at a complete loss of words. Racking her brain for what to say in this situation.

“I-I’m sorry.” She said, barely above a whisper.

“Do you live at this residence ma’am?” The officer asked. (Y/N) shook her head.

“N-No, sir.” She replied. “I-I was just leaving. Please excuse me.” The officer nodded in acknowledgement. (Y/N) tried her best to compose herself as she walked away but she was shaking, and nearly tripped over some rocks on the sidewalk. The officer watched her intently before turning back towards Bucky.

“You sure everything's okay?” The officer asked.

“What?” Bucky watched as (Y/N) walked away before realizing the officer was talking to him, “Yeah. It’s fine.” The officer nodded.

“Okay, well don't hesitate to call if you get another disturbance like that. You never know how those people will act.” The officer laughed as he walked back to his car. Bucky just stood there, unsure of how to act to anything that just happened.


End file.
